The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to waste containers including RFID tags or other types of tags.
Waste containers, including wheeled waste carts, are well known and are commonly used in residential areas. The bags of waste that a resident accumulates throughout a given week are typically stored in the waste cart or bin, which is then wheeled outside for pick-up by a waste truck. Residents can pay a flat fee for the waste pick-up service or they can pay based on the weight of waste that is collected.
A system that allows residents to pay based on weight requires a tracking system that determines and records the weight of the waste in each individual waste cart. For example, in one system, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are attached to or embedded into the waste carts. The trucks include data sensors adapted to read the RFID tags to identify each cart and lifters that are outfitted with scales for weighing the carts. The cart identification and weight data are then recorded through the use of computers on the truck. The recorded data can be used to charge residents based on the weight of the waste in the cart and also to reward residents that participate in recycling programs.
Several methods have been used for attaching the RFID tags to the carts. One such method is in-molding the RFID tag directly into the cart material. However, in-molding is difficult and can result in damage to the RFID tag because of the high temperatures and pressures required for molding. Another method for attaching the RFID tag is placing the RFID tag in a hard, protective case having one or two holes molded therein, and attaching the case to the cart using fasteners. While this method provides a durable connection of the RFID tag to the cart, this method requires the additional step of drilling holes in the cart to accommodate the fasteners and also requires additional parts, which can be misplaced during shipping of the cart. Another method that has been used is attaching the RFID tags to the carts with adhesive labels. While this method is quick and relatively inexpensive, the adhesive attachment is not as durable as desired.